Forgetting To Rememer
by CookieFlame
Summary: With only a month left to live, and telling absolutely no one about it, Pan has to not only right her wrongs, but endure the only person she has ever had feelings for, be married to someone else. She intends on letting him know how she feels, and to make matters worse, her expected date of death is on his wedding day.


_**Dragon Ball Z and its**_

_**Characters are owned by Akira Toriyama**_

_**Not me…. No law sues for me!**_

**Forgetting To Remember: Chapter 1: The Morning After**

_Monday, April 21, Age 798_

It just happened so fast. I woke up to the sound of my usual alarm clock, and I punched it into silence. The silence was broken by the dinner I had last night, making an unexpected appearance. My feet quickly swung over the side of my now ruined bed and ran towards the bathroom.

I threw it all up. Luckily I had braided my hair last night, otherwise… Eww. I wiped my mouth slowly with my right hand and flushed away all the vomit, my hand seemed so heavy… My knees were lifted off the white tiled floor as my feet regained balance.

I was horrified by my reflection in the mirror. The neat braid I had made last night was now a messy and disfigured ponytail. My dark eyes had those icky sand crystal thingy's in the corners. My lips were rejuvenated by my saliva as I shut my eyes.

I need to see a doctor. This is the fifth time I've thrown up this week. I know I'm not pregnant. How could a virgin ever become pregnant? Well maybe except for that one time… The thought makes me give a sad laugh. It's not that I can't get a guy to… I've been really close plenty of times… it's just… _Him_... I could never take my thoughts off him… It's sick…

I'm not exactly bad looking… I'm actually pretty cute… That's all I'll ever be… _cute_. That's what he always calls me when we see each other… I know the man's older than me, but honestly! I am not just cute!

When my eyes open, the glare of the white fluorescent light on the bathroom mirror startles me. My head tilts to the side and I inhale the cold morning air. I should get ready for work…

My feet take me back to my bed… my soiled bed. Gross. I really loved that comforter too. The times I've thrown up, I've always managed to make it to the bathroom. Oh well.

When I was done taking off the comforter, my hand reached for the house phone. I dialed my doctor's number and waited for a response. It had rung three times already-

"Hello. This is the West City Hospital, how may I assist you?"

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to tell them. "Uh… Um…"

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

Looks like my groans gave away my gender… "Yes… Can I get an appointment with Dr. Arkson?"

"Yes, for what day and time?"

I placed a hand on my hip and groaned. I couldn't tomorrow… So maybe Wednesday? "Can I get the day after tomorrow, say around… five o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Very well. Your appointment is set. Anything else ma'am?"

"No thank you… I appreciate your help." I said quickly as I hung up on the person. My hand placed the yellow phone back on the stand as I looked back at my naked bed. My head shook as I walked towards the bathroom one more time to shower. My head looks back to my alarm clock through a slight creak in the doorway. It was 8:12 am. I had to go in at work at about 9:30. It takes me an hour to get to work… I'll be fine…

As I turn the handle to the hot water setting, my mind reverts back to memories the day before. The worst day of my life… A day I wish I had died.

_Sunday, April 20, Age 798_

"Pan! Panny! Come in quick!"

My eyes rolled at the over excited pitch of my close friend, the vice president of Capsule Corp., Bulla Briefs. It's funny. After grandpa left, she became someone with whom I could confine my trust in. She was my exact opposite. While I was less concerned on my "feminine" appearance, Bulla was running circles against super model heavy weights. I chose to fight, she only ran on the treadmill. The list goes on. But somewhere in middle, is where our friendship turned almost into, dare I say it, a sister relationship.

That is something I will never admit to her. That would mean she was right, and I was wrong, and knowing the Prince of Saiyan's daughter, she would hold it over my head until I die… maybe not even then… damn Otherworld.

There was never anything I kept from that girl… except for one thing. I always managed to keep it expertly hidden. There were so many times where I just wanted to lose myself and forget about self-control, but… it would all be in vain. _He _would never return my feelings… There were so many times that I just wanted to shout it out. But I had to keep my distance. I didn't want to pursue anything that wouldn't last…

I always suspected Bulla had a feeling, but I knew she never discovered my deepest secret. The only person that knows is Grandpa… and he's gone.

I had taken the day off for some "extraordinary" news Bulla wanted to give me. Why she couldn't tell me over the phone is beyond me. I called my boss, and told her I was sick, next thing I knew, Bulla was giggling.

I had drove to her home and waited patiently for about five minutes for her to call me in to the kitchen. Her house was surprisingly neat for a girl who just throws clothes where ever they land. I guess she has the robots to thank for the neatness.

My hands lifted my body off the black couch, letting my feet take the lead. I walked into the over-sized kitchen and found my best friend, and _him_. But the hilarious thing was, they weren't alone! Nope. Next to the man I had had concealed feelings for, was a woman, gripping his hand tightly. I had seen this woman before. She was the daughter of Krillin, of course I had seen her before. I just never associated with her before.

There she sat. Her blonde hair perfectly combed, and a shiny rock on her left ring finger. They were all smiling… I already knew what the so called news was. _He _got engaged. I can't say I'm surprised. The two got closer after the whole shadow dragon thing. I just never expected… this to happen.

I, myself has remained in touch, but had hardly spent any time with him. You would think that after a year in a ship with him, we would be inseparable. But alas, the age difference blew its harsh wind upon us, and we flew apart after the world regained peace.

Bulla grinned at me while she gripped _his _shoulder. "Trunks got engaged!"

My face mustered a decent smile as I walked towards them to congratulate the couple. I bent down to inspect the rock and pretended to be impressed. I didn't know if it was a good thing to be hauling around a twenty pound rock on your finger.

Bulla asked the question I was dying to know, but dare not ask. "So when's the wedding?"

The woman tightened her grip on _him_. "In a month… We figured… Why wait?"

My heart was a drum. I couldn't believe that they weren't able to hear its rapid beating. The air was knocked out of me. My smile never left its place.

**Poor Panny… Having to be sick and lose the man she has feelings for? REVIEW and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
